Savin' Me
by Mockingjay34
Summary: Before I worked for SHIELD, I... Uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for. Or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call.


**A/N I've been gone for a long time. And I really don't know when I'm actually gonna start updating my in-progress stories again. So, one-shots for now. This is my first Avengers fanfic but my sixth fanfic published. I hope you like it and it isn't too OOC. This is a very strange interpretation of when Hawkeye brings the Black Widow back to SHIELD with him. Lemme know what you think. R&R**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel. Marvel belongs to Disney, because Disney basically owns everything. So, make sure you aren't signing your life story to Disney the next time you sign a contract. And know that I own nothing. The song Savin' Me is property of Nickleback.**

* * *

"Oh... Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I... Uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for. Or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

* * *

Savin' Me

\·/

_Prison gates won't open up for me _

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' _

_Oh, I reach for you _

/·\

His footfalls aren't as quiet as he'd like to think. Unfamiliar with the creaky, old building, the man makes much more noise than he means to. The structure is far past its prime with loose boards, peeling paint, and busted windows. I guess that's why I chose it.

"Very interesting venue for our meeting," the man says casually.

"Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите." _I do not know what you are saying_.

"Cut the crap, Widow. I've been following you for months. And you knew the entire time that I was there. So, why now? The infamous Black Widow finally tired of running? Gonna lay down and die in peace? Somehow, I have a hard time believing that."

Sighing, I turn to face him. "Why do you say that? What makes you think I'm not ready to give up? That's why you're here, right, Agent Barton? To end my life?" I throw my arms out to their full span, arching my back, leaving all my vital organs vulnerable. "Go ahead, take the shot. Take the glory of killing the Back Widow. It's not like I have any other fate. What fool would try to imprison me? I was born to die."

\·/

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in _

_All I need is you _

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I scream for you _

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

/·\

I drop my stance and stand normally. I watch his reaction carefully. Barton is shocked by my willingness and acceptance.

His eyes narrow to slits before he asks, "What the hell are you tryna play?" I feel anger boil in my stomach.

"What the hell aren't you getting?" I whisper harshly. "I want this. I invite death. The devil and all his demons, well," I laugh," they'll welcome me as one of their own. Who knows, there's probably a throne waiting for me in Hell. Do it. Come on Barton. Put an arrow between my eyes. DO IT!" I yell.

"Natal-"

"Don't say my name. Don't try and prolong this. I don't need your pity. I don't want your sympathy."

\·/

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing _

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be _

_And say it for me _

_Say it to me _

_And I'll leave this life behind me _

_Say it if it's worth saving me _

/·\

"It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to die. It didn't end that way for me. Come back to SHIELD with me. Let them help you. Give you a home. We could use someone with your skillset."

"Not my track record."

"They can forgive."

"What makes you so sure your government will allow a Russian spy to be among their ranks?"

"Who said SHIELD was the government?"

"Sorry to ruin your plans of reforming me, but I don't play well with others."

\·/

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

/·\

"I'm giving you a second chance! An out! Why won't you just take it and be grateful?" He nearly tells at me.

"Because my ledger is dripping red. Drowning in the blood of my victims. You're naive to think I can be fixed. I have no virtues. I have no conscience. I kill for the sake of killing. For the money," I growl out angrily.

"I still have faith in humanity. Everyone has good in them."

"Just proves how naive you are! Everyone has good in them Hawkeye? Then, tell me this. Where are my wings then?"

"Hidden behind the mercenary."

I let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Wrong again. They're completely visible. They're black and broken."

\·/

_These city walls ain't got no love for me _

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story _

_And all I scream for you _

_Come please I'm callin' _

_And all I need from you _

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin_'

/·\

"This is no place for someone who can't fly. Eighteen stories up? You're a manipulator, Romanov. Are you planning to kill me?"

"YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING IT!" I scream. "I don't plan on walking away from this. The Widow has met her demise. No one will weep for me. Finish your mission, Agent Barton."

"My name's Clint."

"I didn't ask."

"Well, _Natalia_, if I want this to work, I need you to trust me. My name's Clint."

"I don't trust people. They have a bad habit of screwing me over."

\·/

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

/·\

"Come with me."

"No"

"Please, come to SHIELD with me. Walk away from this. Decide your own fate. You don't have to die."

"The Red Room is after me."

"We can protect you."

"They'll never stop. I defected. They don't give second chances."

"Romanov, listen to reason. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe. The Red Room won't be able to touch you."

"You see, that's the flaw in your plan," I say, backing towards the ledge. "You can't guarantee that. No one else can die by my hand that doesn't deserve it. I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

My heels touch the edge. I throw my arms out and feel my body go backward.

"Good luck, _Clint_."

\·/

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

···

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

/·\

A smile graces my lips as he releases the expertly nocked arrow and the sturdy net wraps around my body.

I land on the ledge and feel his arm snake firmly around my waist, ensuring I wasn't going anywhere.

"One hell of a trust fall," he laughs.

"I had to know how serious you were about saving the life of a murderer."

"I had to save you. You're not the only one with red in your ledger."

\·/

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

/·\


End file.
